


Trickster

by projectml



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Project ML, april fools!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectml/pseuds/projectml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written By: @fionaaa-chan</p><p>Character Focus: Marinette Dupain-Cheng</p><p>Rating: PG</p><p>Word Count: 1387</p></blockquote>





	Trickster

Two best friends were making their way to their usual seats in their usual classroom like it was any other day. But today happened to be the day Nino and Adrien had been planning for. As the unsuspecting pair sat in their seats, they were horrified to find that they couldn't get back out. Nino bursted out into hysterics from his own seat as he watched the two struggle to pull themselves off.   
  
"Nino! What did you do to our chairs?!" screeched a more than a little angry Alya. Oh, he's already dug himself a deep trench, hasn't he... Alya sat up with a chair on her behind and started making her way over to the prank's culprit. She waddled over tables and around corners to get her hands on the dead man.   
  
Meanwhile, Marinette was stuck to her chair all by herself being stared at by her classmates. She could feel their gazes on the back of her head and secretly chuckling under their breath. She tried to shrink into her seat like usual, but the glue held her in the awkward position. Marinette's face burned a bright red as all the attention started to make her anxious.   
  
Thankfully, her best friend, Alya, came over holding a cackling Nino by the ear and dragging them towards the area they sat by.   
  
"Now you're gonna get us out of this mess, or it'll be the last prank you ever pull!" she threatened menacingly. The poor boy immediately stopped his laughter as his eyes met the piercing gaze of the furious blogger.   
  
"Alright, alright! The glue can be easily taken off by pulling at it, stop yelling at me!"   
  
"What do you expect me to do? Let you get off this easily?!"   
  
"Well, yeah! It's a harmless little prank!"   
  
"You better watch it today, Nino," Alya countered one last time before freeing her and Marinette from the uncomfortable clutches of the gooey glue. Their teacher walked in right on time and the class settled down as to not upset her, but not before Chloé could save the hundreds of hilarious pictures taken of the scene and sending them to the whole class. The lesson continued smoothly until the bell rang for break-time.   
  
Marinette decided she'd head home for lunch and to get a head start on some homework she already has. Saying her goodbyes to Alya and Nino hiding from her, she rushed off to the bakery that was her home. She arrived soon and the smell of baked goods infiltrated her lungs as she made her way up the stairs into her large bedroom. As she set her bag down, Tikki, flew out to eat some cookies with her partner.   
  
"Alright, Tikki. I've got a load of homework to do tonight if I don't finish what I-" Marinette was cut off short by a loud, rumbling blast. Her head snapped toward her window where she could see black and orange smoke congregating in the sky. "Ok, scratch that. We've gotta check that out... Tikki, transform me!"   
  
-x-   
  
Soon Marinette had transformed into her Ladybug alter-ego and arrived at the scene of the explosion. Cars were shown to have been forced out of the street and any and all Parisians in sight hid behind their cars in fear. Ladybug swung her yoyo around to get a better look at the scene.   
  
A flying girl was in sight before long. Her hair was blonde colored with red highlights and her outfit a complete mess. Haphazard blotches of random colors decorated her skintight suit. Though the rest of her was a mess, Marinette knew the short blonde hair from a mile away. It was Rose.   
  
"Yes! Be humiliated in front of all these on-lookers! I am Trickster, and I will not cease this cruelty until all of Paris has felt the shame I have!" the villain proudly announced. Trickster noticed Ladybug from the corner of her eye and immediately tried to hit her with an egg hidden behind her. Ladybug was able to dodge just in time before the egg exploded all over her. The makeshift weapon bursted at the spot she was before, and paint splatters and black glitter suddenly appeared onto the pavement.   
  
_ An April Fools villain _ , Ladybug thought smugly.  _ This'll be quite interesting _ . She latched onto a pole near the said villain and swung her way over to her. She quickly wrapped her yoyo around the small girl's body and slowly, but surely reeled her in towards her. Trickster noticed the string around her and freed herself using another egg; this time, an explosive one. It sent Ladybug flying into the sky as her prey scurried back into the air to deliver a blow to Ladybug's stomach.   
  
Just as Trickster raised her eggs, ready to throw, a blur of black and blonde swished past and swept away the slightly injured hero. Ladybug opened her eyes to be met with the recognizable tail and ears. "Great timing, Chat," she managed to say as she climbed out of his arms.   
  
"Of course, m'lady. Always a pleasure to save you from any and all-" Chat Noir was cut short as an egg that splattered goop collided with a small pet behind the duo. The poor thing was left paralyzed in a state of panic and confusion in mid-run.   
  
"Let's save the chat for later, kitty," Ladybug turned serious suddenly, issuing for her partner to do the same. "Lucky Charm!" she called out as her yoyo flew gracefully into the air, a butterfly net coming down from the sky. She looked at the item curiously as it landed in her hands, "What am I supposed to do with this?"   
  
An egg suddenly came flying towards Ladybug, blocked by her partner just before it hit her square in the face. She nodded at Chat, signaling for him to distract Trickster as to give her time to assess where the akuma could be hiding in. Her eyes scanned the area cautiously and soon a plan was formed in her head.   
  
Using her yoyo, Ladybug swung from the middle of the street to the side of a building, ricocheting herself off and capturing a scrapbook ruined by... egg yolk? Ignoring the unpleasant, sticky substance in her hands, Ladybug quickly tore apart the notebook and out came a black butterfly. Catching it with her yoyo, she effortlessly purified the akuma, turning it's wings a brilliant white once more.   
  
Chat and Ladybug walked over to each other, doing their usual fist bump, and returned everything back to it's original state. Overturned cars went back to the street, victims of Trickster's eggs became free, and Trickster herself reverted back into sweet, harmless little Rose. Juleka swiftly rushed to the confused girl's side and gave the heroes a grateful nod as she led her friend away from the scene.   
  
_ Beep _ ,  _ beep _ ,  _ beep  _ sounded Ladybug's earrings. "Well, it was a little troublesome today, yeah? I'll see you later, kitty cat," she easily stated as the red and black polka dot clad heroine swung back to her school. Chat Noir looked at his lady longingly and wished like he had a million times before that he had been able to see his amazing partner's civilian form. The pouty kitty scampered back to his photoshoot he had fled from earlier with a newfound sadness.   
  
-x-   
  
"It wasn't my fault Rose got akumatized; she took the prank too seriously!" growled Chloè. Marinette took a step towards her long-time bully in anger.   
  
"Ruining people's things and then calling it trash is going too far, Chloè!" she sighed. Mari pinched the bridge of her nose with her first finger and thumb, trying to keep from bursting out yelling at the blonde. Alya moved beside her to touch her shoulder, which almost instantly calmed down Marinette, knowing her best friend would be there to stop her should she actually burst out at Chloè.   
  
The mayor's daughter huffed sitting down forcefully in her seat before her eyes bulged out of her head. Standing up, she realized she was glued down to the chair herself. Chloè tried wiggling her butt, jumping up and down, and even trying to break the chair. Whatever she did, there was no way of getting that chair off her now. At least it gave the class laughs and more than enough pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> Written By: @fionaaa-chan
> 
> Character Focus: Marinette Dupain-Cheng
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 1387


End file.
